


Girl Clad in Pink

by orphan_account



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: But Mostly fluffy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hicsqueak, High School, I don't have the stamina for full angst, Light Angst, Little gay witches, Pippa and Hecate in highschool, Pippa is a pent-angel, Tiny bit angsty, Young hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hecate stared at this mysterious girl clad in pink, only just abiding by the uniform code. Pippa Pentangle.





	Girl Clad in Pink

Hecate could feel her heart racing as she slowly approached Pippa, she had an odd feeling inside that she couldn't quite name, she would later learn to call that feeling love, but by then it was too late.

"Hello" said Pippa as she noticed Hecate walking towards her.  
"Hi" replied Hecate, she felt nervous, ridiculing herself for it, nervous about saying hello? God, she was pathetic.

When Hecate looked at Pippa there was something about her that made it impossible for Hecate to look away. She was, for lack of better words, really pretty, but she wasn't magazine cover pretty, or movie star pretty, she was a gentle pretty, the kind that that was compassionate and kindhearted, the kind that made Hecate's stomach flip and her heart ache.

"So, how did you find potions class? Miss. Broomhead is a bit scary isn't she" said Pippa, smiling a bit.  
"Yeah, she really is, did you hear her yell at Jenny?" Replied Hecate, wishing she was just a bit less nervous, a bit less gangly, and a bit better at conversation.  
"Oh, that was absolutely terrifying," said Pippa laughing a bit, Hecate laughed with her.

They sat together during their lunch break, it was refreshing for Pippa to sit with someone who didn't gossip, didn't make rude remarks, and most importantly listened to her.   
It was refreshing for Hecate to sit with someone at all, for a while she'd sat alone, and she was beyond shocked that someone as perfect and amazing as Pippa would even consider talking to her.

The noise of the bell ringing filled Hecate's ears.

"See you in chanting" said Hecate smiling.  
"See you" replied Pippa as they both walked off to get their books.

Pippa's image filled Hecates mind as she walked to get her absurdly large pile of books. Hecate didn't understand what it was about Pippa that managed to fill her stomach with butterflies and her mind with joy, but she didn't need to understand, just the feeling of it was enough.

3 girls approached a smiling Hecate  
"So, how'd you do it?" Asked Ashley  
"What?" Asked Hecate, knowing what they meant, but hoping that she was wrong.  
"You know, get Pippa to sit with you" continued Sabrina  
"It was nothing" replied Hecate.  
"Just leave her alone, she didn't sit with us today because of you, Hecate," said Violet, the way she spat Hecate's name, like she was a problem, something that she wanted to get rid of and have nothing to do with.  
The three girls walked away laughing as Hecate made her way to chanting, still getting there early, despite her little ordeal. She sat down on the seat closest to the front and watched as the rest of the class sit down around her, but not next to her, all except Pippa. Pippa took the seat closest to Hecate.

The chanting lesson continued as normal, all except a few dirty glances from Ashley.

Hecate listened to Pippa chant, it sounded angelic, beautiful, almost as beautiful as Pippa herself. Hecate built up the confidence to tell Pippa how she felt about her chanting.  
"You're amazing at chanting" she blurted, almost regretting her decision to say anything, but Pippa smiled, and god, seeing Pippa smile was enough for Hecate to do anything in the world.  
"Thank you" replied Pippa.  
Hecate smiled and they both continued with the lesson.

It went on like this for a while, Hecate sitting with Pippa, and dirty glances from Ashley and her friends. It was fine, all until Ashley and her friends approached Pippa one day.  
"Honestly, Pippa, this is ridiculous, Hecate doesn't deserve your pity," said Ashley, a bitter tone lacing her voice.  
"And she's not getting my pity" replied Pippa.  
"Oh come on Pippa, don't lie to yourself," said Violet.  
"What's that Hecate even worth anyway?" Continued Sabrina.  
"She's my friend, and if none of you can understand that, then I guess this is goodbye," she said storming off.  
"Goodbye, have fun with Hecate" Ashley called after her, saying Hecate's name in a way that suggested bitterness, and a touch of jealousy.

Hecate's cheeks ached, she'd been smiling all day, all Pippa's fault of course.   
"Pip, look at what you've done" laughed Hecate while pointing at her cheeks.  
"They're all sore" she continued.  
Pippa laughed  
"Hiccup, it's called smiling" replied Pippa.  
"Don't worry, I'm well aware of the terminology" said Hecate, as both of the girls laughed.

It was astounding how much more comfortable Hecate had become around Pippa. She spoke her mind to Pippa, and Pippa listened. She felt good near Pippa, and for Hecate, that was something to be treasured.

Pippa loved spending time with Hecate, she shared her every thought with Hecate, and most importantly she felt comfortable doing so.

Hecate looked at Pippa with wonder twinkling in her eyes, the girl clad in pink. No. Her girl clad in pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my account is supposed to be Doctor Who, but TWW is amazing and Hicsqueak is too cute not to ship, anyway enjoy my lack of sleep induced trash.


End file.
